


as though your eyes had flown away

by driedvoices



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken leg isn't enough to keep a Bat away. Set during, um, that one time Steph banged up her leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as though your eyes had flown away

Steph is proud of herself, really, when it only takes her a few seconds to realize Cass is in her room. She steps out from the windowsill and sits gingerly on the corner of the bed. She keeps away from Steph's leg, propped up on pillows. It's not surprising; she's always been just a little bit wary of weakness. 

"Hi," she says, and she smells like concrete and wind and everything that Steph misses. 

"Hey," Steph says, and right now she doesn't feel like talking. 

"Tim?" Cass says, and Steph shakes her head. 

"He left. It's late, you know." Cass shrugs. Steph sighs and presses the palms of her hands against her eyes. Cass watches the slight tremor in her fingers like she's trying to memorize every movement. 

"Do you—" Cass starts, and pauses, biting on her lip, thinking. "Let's go."

Steph barks out a laugh. "Go _where_? Jesus. It doesn't really matter, does it?" She reaches for the set of crutches beside her bed. Cass grabs her wrist, lightning fast, and loosens her hold almost instantly. Old habits, but she's learning. 

Cass sees the question in Steph's eyes and smiles. "Don't need them." She slips an arm around Steph's waist, pulls an arm over her shoulder. 

It's been awhile since Spoiler's been able to jump around rooftops. Steph decides that just sitting on one is good enough. She watches the traffic swirling underneath her feet with a simple kind of joy. 

"Thank you," she says softly, and Cass scoots a little closer.


End file.
